


Poster boy

by ldimplesl



Series: Les Mis Summer Holidays Exchange [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Other, Red wedge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldimplesl/pseuds/ldimplesl
Summary: Enjolras, inspired by Red Wedge posters and based on a picture of Billy Bragg.





	Poster boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geode/gifts).



> I'm not a Punk expert but I made a little research and tried my best to fullfill the request.  
> I hope you like it.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153120122@N02/35452138403/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
